Peekaboo!
by britterbugtx
Summary: Inuyasha is playing peek-a-boo!, but with who? Cute fic! Hope you like it!


A new story! Inuyasha is playing peek-a-boo!, but with who? Read and find out!!

There will be a prequel before this but it is in progress and I will post it when it is finished!!

For now, ENJOY!!

Peek-a-boo!

His golden eyes scanned across the room, nothing but the dying embers of the fire in the middle of the room giving him light. His silver dog-ears twitched upon his head, listening to the sudden snaps and pops sounding from the heated wood. His nose flared at the scent of hot supper that lingered in the air, mixing with the scent of vanilla combining with the smell of the wind that blew through the leaves of the trees.

He twitched his nose, blocking out all other scents but that of the latter.

'_Vanilla in the wind.'_ His lips quirked at the corners of his mouth, containing his fanged smirk. He looked around, his sunlit eyes adjusting easily in the dark room, trying to glimpse his hidden attention.

His ears continued to prick at the slightest sound. Listening to the crickets play their nightly orchestra and the soft ruffle of feathers of the night owl's wings when taking off from its high branch. The sudden sounds of the crispy leaves giving way beneath the paws of the nocturnal predators and the gentle breeze softly combing though the leaves and brush, creating a rustle that slowly grew in sound.

The snap of a twig outside turned Inuyasha's head. He turned his ears toward the sound of stumbling feet in the distance, steadily growing faint. He allowed his smirk to mar his face as his fangs poked out from his upper lip. He turned around and pushed the straw covering aside and stared out into the dark forest.

'_Her scent is fresh.'_ He took a deep breath. _'And her anxiety to escape will cause this to be even more entertaining.'_ He allowed his devious thoughts to run through his mind as his smirk, if possible, grew in size. _'Lets see how far she gets before I find her.'_

He thought of all the things he was going to do to her and how much pleasure he would get out of her screaming and pleading for him to spare her.

With his evil scheme in mind he bound through the forest, following her scent. Jumping between the leaves and branches, he continued his trek through the dark forest. The high full moon illuminating the canopy of the trees, only allowing small rays of moonlight to break through the leaves.

A flash of pitch black revealed itself in his peripheral vision, followed by the same sweet scent and clumsy footsteps of his prey.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed, the fire coming alive as he turned directions and started closing in on the retreating figure.

His feral grin dominating his face as he caught sight of her small figure bursting though the bushes and into the open field. _'A few more jumps and she's mine.'_ He thought propitiously.

He watched as her black hair streaked behind her as she frantically ran from him. He could hear her heavy breathing and her raging heartbeat against the rib of her cage as she desperately slid though a small patch of dandelions, the white seedlings floating through the nightly breeze. He could smell the sweat coming from her scent in perception.

Inuyasha gave a final bound and jumped over her head, landing in front of her. He braced for impact as he felt her lithe form crash into his solid one.

"Gotcha!" He wrapped his arms around hers and held her firmly to him as he felt her struggle to free herself.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Now, do you really think you could escape your bedtime?" He released her

from his hold before his fingers found their way to her sides.

His ears plastered to his head as she let out a scream.

"No!" She squirmed against his attack. "No! Not the spot! Daddy, that tickles!" Her screams were quickly cut off as giggles invaded her body.

"Stop! Please stop daddy!" Tears streaked down her face as she finally gave up struggling.

Inuyasha gave a satisfied grin as he stopped tickling her. He listened to her heavy breathing as he fell down besides her, gazing up at the stars.

"Daddy?"

He twitched his left ear to let her know he was listening.

"When we die, will we be stars like Grandma Kaede?"

He turned his head to look at her, her small silver ears twitching as the wind blew over the sensitive fur. Her eyes had a far off look in them, as if seeing a memory other than the star filled sky.

Inuyasha smiled softly at his daughter. He leaned up on his elbows and lifted his head to the sky, allowing himself to bathe in the pale moonlight. "Yes. We will become the stars that we see now, Izayoi. We'll see Grandma Kaede again and others who will die before us."

"Will Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku die before us?" She asked as she sat up all the way, turning her identical golden eyes on him.

Inuyasha too sat up and crossed his legs. He looked down suddenly as a sudden weight dropped into his lap. He smiled as he watched his daughter curl up against his chest and close her eyes.

Subconsciously, his hand started to caress her head down to where her hair ended to the middle of her back, repeating the process. "Yes, Izayoi. Aunt Sango and Uncle Miroku will die before us. And so will their children and their children's children and so on and so forth. That's the life of a half-demon. We live as long as any demon and watch our friends grow and die before your eyes."

"But why?" She paused and let out a tongue-curling yawn. "Why do they have to die?"

Inuyasha could smell the oncoming tears as he smelled the sadness slowly seep in to his daughter. He looked down at her and smiled softly. He then averted his gaze to the velvety ink sky, it's soft silky stars still twinkling at them. "Because, if they didn't die, then they wouldn't become stars. And if they don't become stars, then they can't protect us." He paused and looked down at her wide curious eyes. "You want them to protect us, right?"

Izayoi nodded her head vigorously but then paused, seeming to be thinking. "But, why do they die before us daddy? Why can't we die before them?"

Inuyasha chuckled at her innocent questions. _'Well, at least they're better then the questions she was asking earlier today.'_ He sweat-dropped just thinking of the memory.

"Well, they die before us because they are more pure of heart."

"But, you said mommy was the most purest out of anybody you met."

Inuyasha gave a nervous laugh. _'How the hell does she remember all this?'_ He scratched the back of his head, trying to rack his brain for answers. "Well, Izayoi, what I meant was…uh…"

"Oh! I get it now!" She jumped up and down in his lap, finally understanding. "You told me that because, to you, she _is_ the most purest soul you ever met, but somebody else could have a different opinion! Now I get it daddy!" Izayoi giggled as she finally stopped wiggling around.

Inuyasha stared at her, unblinking. "Uh…yeah. That's exactly what I meant." He gave her an awkward, nervous smile. _'She's defiantly got her mother's brains.'_

Izayoi gave another yawn as her small hands tried unsuccessfully to rub the sleep from her eyes. She then stretched her limbs as far as they would go until she collapsed completely in her father's lap.

Inuyasha chuckled, caressing her head softly as he listened to her slow even breaths. Her heartbeat slowed down to a dull lulling thump as she fell asleep in her father's lap.

The half-demon tuned his head slightly, hearing soft footsteps behind him. He smiled up at his mate as she stepped out of the undergrowth and into the light, the moon illuminating her skin to look paler and much more beautiful that before, giving her an otherworldly glow.

"I was worried." She said as her brown doe eyes rested on him and the bundle in his lap. "So I came looking."

He smiled at her concern. "We're fine, Kagome. Izzy-chan just wanted a little fun before bedtime." He stood up as he carefully shifted their daughter into his arms, wary not to jostle her. He looked at Kagome again, thankful to have her in his life.

"I think it's time we went to bed ourselves." She suggested as she turned toward their hut.

Before she could even reach the edge of the forest, Inuyasha used on free hand to grab hers and turned her around. Their lips met in a soft touch, just barley putting any pressure.

Inuyasha broke away and stared in to her eyes. "I love you."

Kagome smiled. "I know. You've told me million times."

"And I'll tell you a million times more. I love you."

Her smile widened as she turned around and headed to the forest. She turned around just before the brush.

Inuyasha watched as the wind picked up and blew around them. Cherry blossoms seemed to have been doing an ethical dance of ancient time around her very being. The pink of the blossoms swayed with the fine black darkness of her hair as it blew around her, creating a vision of a Greek goddess.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Her voice was barely above a whisper but he heard it as clear as the stars in the black night.

His lips twitched into a smile as his heart felt as if it tripped over itself. He felt his whole being filled with the love that poured from her eyes as he started to follow her though the wood to home.

'_Home.'_ He looked down at their daughter then looked up back at his mate's head, following her every movement. His smile grew as his heart skipped a beat once again. _'Wherever they are, I am. And that is home.'_

00000

I know, I know, ya'll are like, "WTF! How come she has time to paste this and not have time for her other stories." Truth is I wrote this in my classes during free time or whenever I had nothing to do. And I have been under a lot of stress lately. I have a job as an assisstant accountant, I have marching band practice every Tuesday night from 6:00 to 8:30 and I'm a junior in high school, meaning it takes me 4 to 5 hours to do my homework _and_ I only get my internet on the weekends, though I don't know how long that will last since I'm pretty much failing my English class. And I'm good at English! I hate the teacher I have, she hates band people but loves the cheerleaders and football players, no offese to either of those. But I am actally trying my hardest to get the chapters up and write my own book in the process and do my homework! Ugh! So, this is pretty much a long and pathetic apology. Sorry guys! I know ya'll want the rest of 'Christmas Kisses' and I won't start up 'Puppy Love' until I finish 'Christmas Kisses'. Then I'll be writing a new fanfiction about the an AU of Inuyasha. I honestly think it's going to be good but it's going to take FOREVER to finish!

Anywho, SORRY!! I feel really bad for not posting any chapters as of yet! But, to make any of ya'll feel better, the next chapter of 'Christmas Kisses' is almost finish. So I'll get that up a.s.a.p!

For now, ttfn!


End file.
